The Taming Of Jake Puckerman
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kurt Hummel always thought that he'd never find love. Everybody always disagreed, but he always suspected his lifelong loneliness. That was until he met fellow lonely heart Jake Puckerman. Future Slash. Puckurt friendship. Rated changed to M because of smut.
1. An Accidental Meeting

The Taming Of Jake Puckerman

**Kurt Hummel always thought that he'd never find love. Everybody always disagreed, but he always suspected his lifelong loneliness. That was until he met fellow lonely heart Jake Puckerman. Future Slash. Puckurt friendship. **

**Just a note. Even though it's set in Season 2, Marley and Unique are McKinley, although Kitty is not because she's a bitch. Marley and Unique are already in New Directions, but Jake is not. **

_**Bold and Italics; Flashback**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was at his loneliest.

Mercedes seemed to never have time for him anymore. Sure, he'd had his new friend Blaine to hang around with but that was never often. Even though he and Rachel had had their little reconciliation with the timely, albeit utterly fabulous Garland/Streisand duet, they had not really been close. Kurt daren't even approach the boys with hopes of friendship. With the exception of Sam, the rest of the males in Glee had completely frozen him out. Finn was still hung up over Kurt trying to 'get Sam killed' with his proposal of a duet, and the rest of them were no different than before.

Santana was being a little nicer, and he could possibly see himself holding little conversations with her. Brittany was just being sweet, simple Brittany and Brittany would always love her dolphin. Quinn was never going to really be friends with him, so Kurt wasn't really that bothered over her refusal of conversation. Tina was out of her shell now and always looked to Mercedes or Quinn for fashion advice, so she had no reason to even speak with Kurt.

Sam was the exception. Sam was kind and accepting and genuinely cared about Kurt. Truly. Something that nobody else had shown before. Even Mercedes had never really shown that she loved him. Just his fashion sense and impeccable ability to listen.

Then, the Universe intervened and delivered a gift from whichever spirit/god liked Kurt the most.

They gave him Jake Puckerman.

Jake Puckerman was like somebody sent from the Isles Of The Blest to enrich Kurt's life with love and caring. Their meeting wasn't the most romantic, but they'll take what they can get.

It was a cold, bitter day and Kurt was feeling low, as he was in the mornings. He would prepare a fabulous outfit in the morning just for it to get ruined with icy slushy. His designer messenger bag would be marked with footprints and dirty banana peel. He didn't see the point, really. But there wasn't much that he could do about it.

Until Jake.

* * *

_**Kurt strolled into the parking lot, head held high like he usually did. It sometimes weakened the blow to his dignity if he could slip into the confident, bitchy veneer he regularly wore and with that smirk plastered on his face to show those ignorant jocks that he couldn't be messed with. **_

_**Today though was entirely different. A sneaky glance across the lot towards the jocks' regular hangout told him a different story. A leather jacket coiled around the nearby tree and a lean yet muscular boy being grasped by the heavy athletes, although not without a struggle. The writhing teen gave so much effort he became exhausted and just relented. Kurt gasped and did something he never usually did. Later, he would heavily question it, but he would soon find the reason. **_

_**He ran. **_

_**He sprinted faster than he'd ever done so before, heavy footfalls alerting the jocks to his presence. **_

"_**Put him down. Now." Kurt warned dangerously. **_

"_**Why should we?" They chorused like little girls. **_

"_**Because." Kurt summarised and stepped forward, raising his leg and smashed his foot into Karofsky's crotch. Karofsky staggered backwards in agony, clutching his injured area and growling at Kurt. The remaining, unharmed jocks glared at him and dropped the poor boy, resulting in him landing flat on his back. He quietly yowled in pain, arching his back. The jocks stomped away (with the exception of Karofsky who hobbled away still in agony). **_

_**Kurt felt an overwhelming sense of triumph, but then he remembered why he was there in the first place. The boy on the floor. Kurt rushed to his aid, and got a first look at the boy he'd just helped. A feeling rushed through him that couldn't explain. Tingles coursed through his system as he stared into the gorgeous dark brown eyes that he possessed. **_

"_**T-Thank you." He spluttered, wincing as he sat up. **_

"_**No problem. If I hadn't have ran late, that would've been me there." Kurt mumbled. **_

"_**You too, huh?" The boy asked quietly. This had Kurt confused. **_

"_**Excuse me, but what do you mean?" Kurt replied shyly. **_

"_**You're gay, right?" He enquired. "Oh shit. You're not, are you? I'm so sorry, I just assumed because—." **_

"_**It doesn't matter. I am gay, as a matter of fact. Is this why they're bullying you?" Kurt questioned softly. **_

"_**Oh right. Good. I mean erm…anyway. Yeah, I'm gay too. I moved her to escape the torture, but I guess it hasn't happened yet." He sighed wistfully. **_

"_**I'm not trying to be horrible, but you won't escape it here. But running anyway won't solve anything. Stay and fight. Have courage." Kurt advised. Truthfully, Kurt only wanted this mysterious, unidentified boy to stick around so he could see more of him. Get to know this wondrous boy that stumbled into his life. **_

"_**Thanks. That means a lot, the truth. Nobody's ever been truthful with me before. I have just realised, I don't even know your name." **_

"_**Kurt. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt extended his right hand in greeting, beaming. **_

"_**Jake. Jake Puckerman." Jake said and took Kurt's hand. Kurt gave a little gasp from the warmth that rushed through him and looked into Jake's smiling face. **_

"_**P-Puckerman? You mean…your brother is Noah?" Kurt said in sudden realisation. Their hands were still joined together. **_

"_**Half brother. But yeah. Noah's family. Hummel, eh? You mean the countertenor that Noah thought had the best voice in Glee Club?" Jake echoed Noah's words that he was sworn 'not to repeat to anyone, ever'. Oops. **_

"_**What? Noah said that about me? I thought he hated me." **_

"_**Hated you? Nah. He bullied you because he wanted to be your friend. He'd always had so much respect for you. Even though people bullied you relentlessly, you'd never let it get to you. Noah thought that was so cool. Then when he joined Glee Club, he found his opportunity. But then he realised that whilst he bullied you, you began to hate him. That pissed him off. Not you, that he'd blown his chance." Jake explained fully. Kurt looked touched. **_

"_**While he did bully me, he made up for it. He protected me for a while, and then indirectly introduced me to my best friend. But no, I don't hate him. I did, for sure. But the time for that has passed. I should be keeping as many friends as possible, not losing them. I'll set things right, don't worry." Kurt said. Did Noah really think all of these things about him? Kurt didn't see why Jake would make stuff like that up, so he was willing to take Jake's word for it. The bell gave a shrill ring, interjecting Kurt's train of thought. **_

"_**Well, Jake Puckerman, I'll see you around sometime." Kurt started for the door. **_

"_**You really think you're getting rid of me that easily. As it so happens, now's my audition for Glee Club. So, let's go." Jake said with a sly grin. Kurt chuckled and pulled a wipe out of the front pocket of his bag. He deftly scrubbed some dirt off of Jake's leather jacket with heavy thanks from the other boy. **_

_**This was Kurt's first real opportunity to get to look at Jake. Dragging his gaze away from the beautiful dark brown eyes, his eyes explored what looked like a nice body with a great set of abs that could rival Sam or Mike. This was what Jake subtly watched Kurt's eyes roam his body and eventually, their eyes met. **_

"_**Like what you see?" Jake grinned. Kurt looked startled, but quickly recovered his sass. Quickly, he extracted a handheld mirror from his bag and looked deeply into it. **_

"_**Yep. I do. Very, very much." Kurt gave a small wink and strutted into the choir room. Everybody was already assembled when Kurt took the floor. **_

"_**Well, New Directions, I present to you, the next member of the club, Jake." With a discreet look to Noah, Kurt smiled. **_

"_**Of course he'll audition, but I'm pretty confident." Kurt sashayed towards his seat as Jake took his position in the centre of the room and inhaled. **_

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_  
_He is a loser, he's a bum_  
_(Bum, bum, bum)_

_He lies, he fluffs he's unreliable_  
_He is a sucker with a gun_  
_(Gun, gun, gun)_

_I know you told me I should stay away_  
_I know you said he's just a dog astray_  
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

_He is a villain of the devil's law_  
_He is a killer just for fun_  
_(Fun, fun, fun)_

_That mans a snitch and unpredictable_  
_He's got no conscience, he got none_  
_(None, none, none)_

_All I know, should let go but no_  
_'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

_And he's got my name tattooed on his arm_  
_His lucky charm, so I guess its okay_  
_He's with me_

_And I hear people talk_  
_(People talk)_  
_Trying to make remarks, keep us apart_  
_But I don't even hear I don't care_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy_

_**The applause kicked in and it was thunderous. Jake chuckled to himself as he saw Kurt rapidly smacking his hands together and whistling. Mr Schuester interrupted the applause. **_

"_**Great audition, Jake! You're in!" Mr Schuester announced and the Club looked elated. Jake bowed and went to take his seat in between and Kurt and Marley Rose. **_

"_**You're talented." Kurt said. Jake grinned. **_

"_**Okay, guys. Remember your assignment from last week, songs to inspire. Anyone got anything. Apart from Rachel, who went yesterday and the day before?" Rachel looked deflated as her hand slowly descended from above her head to in her lap. Kurt's hand slowly went up as he made his way to the front. **_

"_**My 'Song to Inspire' is for anybody who's been in my position. Anyone who feels like they don't belong or feel like an underdog. **_

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_  
_With the strength to carry on_  
_And you cast your fears aside_  
_And you know you can survive_  
_So when you feel like hope is gone_  
_Look inside you and be strong_  
_And you'll finally see the truth_  
_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_  
_When you face the world alone_  
_No one reaches out a hand_  
_For you to hold_  
_You can find love_  
_If you search within yourself_  
_And the emptiness you felt_  
_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows_  
_Dreams are hard to follow_  
_But don't let anyone_  
_Tear them away_  
_Hold on_  
_There will be tomorrow_  
_In time_  
_You'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_**Kurt finished his song to applause, but the most deafening claps came from Jake, Sam and surprisingly Noah. **_

Kurt had no idea then that his life was about to change drastically, but he had a feeling that something wasn't right.

He was right.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2

**This chapter will take a different format. It will be first person POV and set in the present. I'm also considering a Kurt/Jake/Sam threesome. I'm not sure. **

**Bold- Jake's POV **

_**Bold and Italics- Kurt's POV **_

Nothing- Narrative POV

* * *

**Jake's POV**

**It has been a week since I joined Glee Club, and I can't be happier. I've met some great people. For the losers of the school, the Glee Club sure have some hot people in their mix. The likes of Sam, Finn and of course, Kurt. **

**Kurt Hummel saved me when he helped me with the jock problem last week. He saved me from the jocks, but he also saved me from life. My fear of loneliness. There was a ancient Puckerman myth that stated that: No Puckerman male will ever fall in love and stay with that person. That's completely true for my dad, as he left Noah's mother. He then moved on quickly and created me with some one night stand. I never knew my mother. My dad whisked me away from her when I was weeks old. There are a lot of things that nobody knows about my past life, bar Puck. But here goes. **

**When I was two years old, and my dad had had enough of caring for me, he abandoned me. He put me into care and just hoped that someone would take me. A few couples were interested in fostering me, but I was rebellious. I behaved badly around them, so that they wouldn't want me. I remained at the care home until I reached the age of thirteen. That's when my investigative side kicked in. I sought out my only known relatives, Noah and his mother. I craved a family that would look after me and treat me how a family should treat each other. My ADHD didn't help things. I tried treatment for anger, to no avail. I remained this sullen, raging teenager, restlessly seeking love. It wasn't until I found Noah that I realised that I was gay. **

**I snooped into my records and eventually found Noah's address. I explained my situation to him and he gladly welcomed me into his home and treated me like brothers should treat each other. Noah was a slut and that was putting it lightly. Girls would occupy our room nearly every single weekend. I didn't care that my brother was a whore. I was still finding myself emotionally so having naked girls within the room really helped. I realised that I wasn't attracted to girls the way Noah was. He would talk about fucking them and I didn't feel anything. I was well into puberty, so that was no excuse, so I knew I wasn't straight. Or even bisexual. I didn't feel anything. **

**I tried speaking to Noah about being gay. I really did. Obviously, he didn't understand about having feelings for other boys, but he sort of knew what Kurt went through throughout his life, but that was the best guidance that he, a straight guy completely secure about his sexuality, could give. Of course, it was the best I could hope for. Noah's mother wasn't really a talkative person. Noah's little sister, Emily didn't speak to me much either. So it was pretty much speaking to Noah a lot. If not, I had nobody to talk to, so it got pretty lonely most of the time. When Noah was occupying a girl, I would just stick in my headphones and drown out life with the magical voice of Sierra Boggess. **

**Music has always been a huge part of my life, and ever since I could remember, I was singing loudly. I can sing, I won't deny that. I love to sing. There's something about escaping from the dull world and losing yourself in a different land where you can construct your own fantasy place where problems just sink into the ocean. I'm usually as deep as describing music in this way, but this time is different. **

**This time I know Kurt.**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

_**Things aren't usually this good. I'm beginning to get worried as I'm never usually this happy. There's always something that has to bring me down. This time though, is entirely different. Jake Puckerman has enriched my life like Romeo enriched Juliet's. Yes, I'm comparing it to Shakespeare's most famous work, so what? It's exactly like that. Two opposite people. One the most effeminate male since…ever and the biggest badass since…Noah. Yet, I find myself utterly entranced. I'm fixated on this beautiful boy that has accidentally come into my life. We shouldn't work, but we just clicked. Not romantically, well at least not for him. At least not that I know of. I don't think so. Sure, he's gay, but why does that mean he'd like me? It doesn't. But at least I've got myself another friend. Another close friend. It's strange how different Jake is to Noah. Noah's a pure delinquent, and although Jake is a rebellious teenager, he isn't like Noah. He's kind and charming. Noah's sort of an idiot. Even though he has changed ever since first joining Glee Club and of course the birth of his and Quinn's daughter, Beth, and the process of letting her be adopted by Shelby Corcoran. Anyway, enough about Noah. **_

_**Speaking of the Puckerman brothers, I see them now walking towards me. Puck branches off and goes right, whilst Jake continues towards me. My heart stutters at the breathtaking boy approaches. **_

"_**Hey, Kurt." Jake pants. Hey beautiful, I think. **_

"_**Hello, Jake." I reply coolly. **_

"_**I was meaning to ask you something before." **_

"_**Pray tell." **_

"_**Do you want to—?" Unfortunately Jake doesn't finish as we're rudely interrupted. **_

"_**Hey, look at the fags spreading their fairy dust!" Some ignorant jock calls across the hall. Jake's fist clench. **_

"_**Jake, no." I warn, but it's ultimately useless. Jake storms over quickly and smashes his fist into the guys' freckled face. Blood gushes from his nose and he falls down. Jake turns around to returns to me, wiping a little of the scarlet liquid from his fists. **_

"_**Jake, what did you just do?" **_

"_**Punched that kid." He shrugs.  
"No, I know that, I was watching. But you know you're going to be tortured for this, don't you?" **_

"_**Yeah, like I care. Sticking up for my friends is more important than some stupid jocks making empty threats."  
"Oh Jake. Thank you, really, but you shouldn't have done that for me. I'm not worth it." I sigh. **_

"_**Stop it."  
"Stop what?" I ask dumbly.  
"You know what. Putting yourself down. You're amazing, Kurt. You're beautiful, you're talented, and you are just special. And I…" He trails off, leaving me with tears sparkling in my eyes. Jake touches my cheek and I gasp. **_

"_**Kurt." He whispers and before I think about how beautiful it is when he says my name, he's kissing me and I am kissing him back. Everyone is staring and whispering but I couldn't care less. My hand ruffle his short black hair before my magical first kiss was broken. **_

"_**That was…" I begin. **_

"_**There are no words. Except Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend." **_

"_**I would be honoured, Jake Puckerman." I reply. **_

_**He pecks me on the kiss and walks to Chemistry, whilst I dawdle to AP French. By the time I get there, my head is spinning so much; I can barely read the assignment for the starter: 'Describe a recent event that has changed your life in French'. Perfect. I sit next to Sam, my assigned French partner, but I couldn't have it any other way. **_

"_**Hey, Kurt. So would you like to start the assignment?" I nod briefly in reply and begin. **_

"_**Quelques minutes auparavant, je me trouvais avec Jake après qu'il frappé quelqu'un dans le nez pour nous appeler clopes, et bien ... il m'a embrassé. Au contraire, nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était magique, Sam. Je ne pouvais pas vous l'expliquer. Mais il a changé ma vie. J'ai eu mon premier baiser. Et je crois que j'aime Jake Puckerman." I finish my explanation and am pleasantly surprised when Sam frowns. I thought he would translate it.  
"Wait, Kurt! Some guy called you and Jake fags, so Jake punched him in the nose and then you two kissed? That's great!" **_

"_**You next." **_

"_**Er…okay. Je ne serais pas vraiment appeler cela récente, mais quelque chose qui m'est arrivé que je tiens à vous dire. Je ne peux pas trouver un moyen de le dire en anglais, même si c'est ma première langue, mais j'ai besoin de vous le dire. Je pense que je suis gay, Kurt. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je me sentais comme si les filles ne sont pas suffisants que vous savez. J'ai été attiré par quelqu'un récemment et je pense que mon ton de qui il s'agit." Sam breathes. My eyes widen widely. I point to myself hesitantly. Sam gives a curt nod and I breathe. **_

"_**Je sais que vous aimez Jake, et je ne dis pas que vous devriez sortir avec moi, mais je voulais juste vous dire."**_

"_**Sam, je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas attiré par vous, parce que je suis. Tu es magnifique. Et nous n'aurions probablement fonctionner que si ce n'était pas pour Jake." **_

"_**Souhaitez-vous être totalement opposé à un ménage à trois?" Sam asks. **_

"_**Cela ne fait pas trop mal!" **_

"_**Je plaisantais"**_

"_**Je n'étais pas" At that moment, the teacher strolls in and begins the lesson. Sam's face is bright red, and I still am not joking.**_

* * *

**A/N: I am a busy person, so just translate on Google Translate for the translation. I like this story and a Jurtam (Kurt/Jake/Sam) threesome chapter sounds delicious. Don't you think? ;)**


	3. Menage A Trois

Chapter 3

* * *

I cannot believe what Kurt told me. He said that as soon as he saw Jake, he would propose his little threesome idea.

And he did.

And Jake, surprisingly, was all ears. He enthusiastically agreed, and I couldn't be happier. I suppose I've been in love with Kurt since…well ever. Since I first saw him during 'Duets' week in Glee Club. I knew he liked me. Who wouldn't fall for my abs? I supposed that I was straight. Not many people suddenly question their sexuality because of one person. I figure that if I had, maybe I would've been with Kurt, and not Jake.

Don't get me wrong, Jake's great and all, but I just can't shake the feeling that I missed my chance with Kurt. I guess I did, considering the hastiness of my proposal getting to Jake. So when Kurt approaches me with a time and a place, I'm excited.

"Sam, our little 'project'," Kurt said, looking around cautiously for bystanders, "is set for tonight at Jake's house. Puck and his mom are out all night, so that's great." I smile briefly and then the bell rings, so I have to get to Chem.

"I'll be there. Meet me after school, 'kay?" I say before hastily shoving my hands into my deep pockets and walk to Chem.

All day, my thoughts flicker to Kurt. And then Jake. Then back to Kurt. I guess that I'm getting a little obsessed with the thought of our 'group activity'.

The end of the day comes speedily, to my utter elation. Jake is standing with one bulky arm around Kurt, which sort of makes my snarl, but it is not really that recognisable. Kurt smiles at me and slips a hand into mine. Jake eyes narrow slightly, but nothing strange. I take the slender hand happily and we walk to Kurt's car. The jocks all have football practice (something I discontinued very early on) so there's no danger of prejudice occurring. Well, not right now at least. The intoxicating aroma of strawberries and vanilla lingers around my nose as Kurt's scent fills it. The new car smell arrives and I inhale deeply.

"Like what you smell, Sam?" Jake enquires, chuckling.

"It's strawberries and vanilla mixed with new car. How could I not?" I reply.

"Evans, your skills are off. You missed something." Kurt interjects.

"Wait, don't' tell me!" I rush, desperate to figure out the missing ingredient. To impress Kurt, you say? No. Well, not totally. I inhale deeply and try to guess what I smell.

"I have it! It's something, it's…lavender!"

"Well done, Sam!"

I sit there, chuffed with myself whilst Jake stares at me throughout the journey. I stretch and my shirt rides up, revealing my rock hard abs. I swear that was accidental. Jake watches me closely anyway and licks his lips slowly. He taps his fingers impatiently. I guess he can't wait for the sex to start.

Neither can I.

Jake's and Puck's bedroom is neater than I thought it would be. Everything has a place here. All it needs is a quick dust and it'll be like Monica Geller lives here. Our trio makes its way towards the bed, Kurt tugging Jake's shirt off. Jake presents a gorgeous set of abs, rivalling mine, with very nice nipples. Kurt turns towards me and whips my tight shirt off too, exposing my own body. I've always been pleased with my body figure, apart from Rocky Horror when I thought I was too fat. I was just so insecure when it came to weight, but now I don't mind. I still take care of my body and keep my abs in perfect condition, but I'm not as uptight about it now. I guess I owe that to Kurt.

Surprisingly, Jake's lips crash against mine in a frenzy of kisses, both battling for ultimate control. Kurt takes this time to remove his clothes. His underwear remains though, revealing a nice bulge. Whilst kissing his neck, I absent-mindedly fiddle with Jake's button, eventually unbuttoning it. I tug the jeans down to his ankles and stroke the vast bulge. His boxers drop to his ankles also, showing the mighty python swinging between his legs. It has to be seven inches, and that's flaccid. My excitement grows.

Our lips disconnect and Jake makes sure that I'm in the same situation as him and Kurt. We all stand closely by the bed just clad in _very_ thin underwear, all now sporting huge erections. Jake's meat has grown to a gorgeous nine inches, whilst Kurt's stands at about seven. Mine? Mine's a solid ten inches. Kurt kneels between me and Jake positions himself. His cock springs out of his underwear. We take this as our cue to remove out own boxers. Our members come to life, escaping from the confinement of our underwear. Kurt looks confused, as though he is torn between which heavy manhood to leap onto first. His mouth quickly wraps around Jake's length, and his fist envelops mine. He pumps it with a steady rhythm, whilst deep-throating Jake. Oh God. What I would do to have him do that to me. My wish comes true as Kurt frees his mouth from Jake's impressive length and Jake turns to nibble on my neck. He seems to already have guessed my sensitive spot and my knees buckle.

"You're good, Puckerman." I murmur. I feel Kurt's warm mouth engulf my dick. Sensations buzz around my cock and I feel like screaming when Kurt's nose buries itself into my neatly shaven pubic hair. I turn to catch Jake's lips and we are once again locked into a battle for dominance. Kurt rises to his feet.

"You boys are both so big. Who will fuck me?" I gasp, not used to hearing Kurt's vulgar side before.

We both moan at the prospect of fucking Kurt and what gay guy wouldn't? I can almost imagine his tight, warm ass clenching around my cock.

"How about if I fuck Sam and Sam fucks you?" Jake suggests.  
"I have no problem with that. In fact, I welcome it." I say uncharacteristically.

Kurt nods in agreement and Jake kneels behind me and his long, hot, wet tongue darts into my ass, moistening it up. Meanwhile, I deftly insert my index finger into Kurt's tight ass, moving it in and out. Shortly after, I add two and then three. His soft gasps make me want him even more. Jake has replicated my actions and has just added a fourth finger. Oh god. It does kind of hurt, but it's a welcoming pain.

"You ready?" Jake and I ask at the same time.

"Yes." Kurt and I chorus. I slam into Kurt forcefully, straight away hitting the sweet spot, the prostate. I pull back out and before I can repeat it, I feel Jake shove his long monster into me. I grunt loudly before feeling Kurt's muscle clench around my dick again. Heaven. Just absolutely perfection.

It's not long before we inwardly establish a steady rhythm. Jake thrusts, I thrust. Soon enough, I spill my load into Kurt's ass, thrusting wildly until my orgasm is fully over. I stand panting until I feel Jake's load shoot into my own ass. It feels strange, but not unwelcome.

After we clean ourselves off, we redress and just chill. Kurt is in the bathroom.

"So, Evans, you're pretty hot stuff." Jake remarks.

"Thank you."

"This is definitely a must do again sort of thing. You agree?"

"For sure." I reply almost too enthusiastically.

"But next time, I want your monster inside me. Got that?" He smirks.

"Can do, Puckerman."

"Can I ask you something?" He says slowly.

"Sure."

"Are you into Kurt?" Jake asks, lowering his voice.

"I mean, I used to be. I won't pretend I wasn't because I was. I just…missed my chance. I wasn't brave enough to come out and be with him. This worked out pretty well for you. But I think I need somebody more similar to myself. Kurt's amazing, but he's more of a best friend kind of person, you know? Like your brother. And possibly, you. You're more like him than you know Jake. You're both good people. You do bad things for good reasons. Nobody seems to get that." I exhale deeply, not used to talking in such long paragraphs.

"I totally get that. I mean, you're a hot guy and I guess I'm just lucky that you didn't get with Kurt. Hey, and I can see you being a good best friend too. Kurt seems to think so. He's pretty lonely nowadays. And I know it's meant to be a few months before I say this, but if you hurt him…I will hurt you."

"There's no chance of me hurting him. I want him to stick around. Definitely. He's like my brother now, you know?"

"You know, I like you." Jake remarks, smirking again.

"Yeah, I like you too Jake. I like your dick better though." I quip, punching him lightly.

"Everybody does. What can I say, he's just too good." I lean over and whisper:

"Just wait until you feel my monster in your ass. You'll never walk properly again. Hey Kurt!" I call, summoning Kurt from the bathroom. He walks out slowly, limping slightly.

"I knew it. Hey, you're walking funny. Is something wrong?"

"I hate you Sam Evans. But I have to say, that was a good fuck."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I loved it. But Chapter 2 is still my favourite. I was Klaining before and reading _Model Behavior _by _themuse19. _It. Is. Absolutely. Epic. I LOVE IT! :)**


End file.
